Margaret Brackenreid
A Merry Murdoch Christmas |mention = |gender = Female |status = Living |relationships = Thomas Brackenreid, husband John Brackenreid, son Bobby Brackenreid, son Sister, named Lillian possibly (mentioned in 606) Charlie Brackenreid, nephew |job = }} Margaret Brackenreid '''is one of the original reoccurring characters in the Murdoch Mysteries (2008) portrayed by Canadian actress Arwen Humphreys. She is affectionately called "Mrs. B" by her MM fans who raised a campaign asking for more Mrs. B appearances. Luckily for all, MM producers and writers listened and delivered! Biography '''Margaret Brackenreid is married to Inspector Thomas Brackenreid and together they have two young boys. Constable Brackenreid was only on the force two weeks when he arrested Margaret. She had gotten into a tiff over the lunch special at Maisy’s,“…such a tart tongue, full of sass, even then.” (ep 807) Thomas Brackenreid had just come out of the army when Margaret's father asked him to join the family's plumbing business. Margaret thought he'd have been a good plumber, but his heart was set on the police force. Married to a policeman, she knew what she was getting into, no point in complaining about the long hours– and the worry. But still... she does worries after they had the two boys (ep 304). Margaret disapproves of Thomas' drinking habits and is in a Temperance League. In Season 5, she joins a gambling club for ladies which Thomas frowns upon until she wins the jackpot. Margaret does not like the opera but instead enjoys classical music on their gramophone. She is a good cook, bakes her own bread, and is noted for her excellent plum pudding at Christmas by Murdoch. "Margaret Brackenreid is the ideal counterpart to her classic Victorian husband. Equally a product of the times, Margaret may not buy into the votes for women, but she has learned from the women who went before her how to manage a husband without him knowing." – Investigating Murdoch Mysteries Episodes * Margaret is shown escorting her two sons from a room in the family residence containing some gruesome evidence. * Mrs. Brackenreid has joined The Temperance League in an effort to get the Inspector to stop drinking. This will be the issue of contention between the Brackenreids for episodes to come. * In this episode, where their son Bobby is kidnapped, Margaret under extreme worry and stressed, even angry with Thomas out of frustration and grief, revealing her most vulnerable side.Married to a policeman, Margaret knew what she was getting, no point in complaining about the long hours– and the worry, she tells Dr. Ogden. But still... she does worries after they had the two boys but never thought it would be one of them who would be in danger. * Margaret attends Julia Ogden's wedding to Darcy Garland, along with Station House No.4. * Margaret appears when Brackenreid develops a toothache and tries to get him to see a dentist, which eventually he does go see. * Margaret accompanies Thomas to a Chinese dinner, where a dignitary is poisoned. She is inspired by the new cuisine and starts shopping at the Chinese market, buying ginseng, and cooking Chinese dinners for Thomas which has some surprising after-effects. * Margaret is concerned about Thomas not recovering from his grievous injury (ep 718) and three months in hospital, "He's not the same man, Detective, he just sits there like a lump. He won't retire, he won't return to work. He won't do anything. It's as if the beating took the life out of him." * Margaret is involved in the planning of William and Julia's wedding and is an enthusiastic and fastidious planner that makes sure nothing goes wrong (which, of course, it does.) * Margaret tries to get Thomas to join the Empire Club. The Local Option * Margaret invites radical anti-alcohol activist Carrie Nation to stay at the Brackenreid's home, which means hiding the Inspector's scotch. Thomas protests, saying if Toronto goes dry he will move back to England. A Merry Murdoch Christmas Unlucky In Love * Margaret launches a wedding planning business. From Buffalo With Love Excitable Chap From Murdoch to Eternity * The younger version of Thomas Brackenreid surprises Margaret but he has to pass her test before she accepts that it is truly him: "Where were you when John was born?" * Brackenreid was trapped in the Station House under three feet of snow. But when he heard the news, he dug his way out with a latrine bucket. He was by her side before the midwife handed John back to Margaret. Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas * Margaret is thrilled about being robbed just days before Christmas as only "the creme de la creme of Toronto have been robbed" by Jumping Jack and now the Brackenreids can count themselves among them! When Constable Jackson finishes all nine pages of Mrs. Brackenreid's statement. The Inspector tells him to "Rip it up." The Brackenreids weren't robbed. Thomas hid the gifts in the attic so "my nosey wife wouldn't ruin the surprise". Jackson asks why didn't he "...just tell her so, sir?" The Inspector explains "... all Margaret has ever wanted to be was a part of Toronto society. Letting her think we were robbed is the best gift I could ever give her." Gallery 912-Mrs Brackenreid.PNG|Unlucky In Love|link=Unlucky In Love File:Glass_ceiling_05.jpg|With Bobby, Johnny and Thomas in "The Glass Ceiling" Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mentioned Characters